Robotech: Academy
You may be looking for: Robotech: Academy Blues Robotech: Academy (at some point also considered "Robotech III") is a planned Robotech television series currently in production. A pilot is being funded through Kickstarter, needing $500,000 to produce at 24 minutes in length. It has reached 39% of that goal, with 7 days to go. The show is set to start on Phobos, an orbiting moon of the planet Mars, where an academy for the greatest youth of Robotechnology are attending. It has been said to be set near the end of the Second Robotech War (The Masters Saga), as well as during the conquests of the SDF-3's encounters with the Invid (The Sentinels). Despite being far away from both battles, its host of promising youth make it a target for enemies of Robotechnology. It soon becomes trapped in deep-space, far from Mars and Earth, where they come under the threat of "The Children of Zor"; a split-off group of the Robotech Masters who did not go to Earth. , the series will explore the universe of the Sentinels from the point of view of a new generation of heroes.]] Produce Tommy Yune hopes to connect the three sagas of Robotech closer, by filling inconsistencies between the three series and completing narrative gaps left in the franchise. New designs have been produced mixing the three Mechas from each show, and (despite the show mainly featuring a brand-new generation of characters) characters from previous projects are expected to appear. This leaves a possibility for appearances from Macross Saga characters as elders, as well as New Generation and Shadow Chronicles characters in their youth. Concept art posted on the Kickstarter shows an unidentified, aged version of Zor, Rolf Emerson in an updated costume mixing the uniform of the Southern Cross with that of the Shadow Chronicles, mecha designs, layouts of the academy on Phobos, and the planets Tirol and Fantoma. A video posted by ''Good Nerd Bad Nerd revealed the return of Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter. A plot details revealed an original character named Lindsay (the ace pilot of the school and long-time rival of Jack Baker) and child prodigy Wally, who appeared in the as a member of the Icarus' crew. Cast & Characters * Tony Oliver - Rick Hunter * Anatole Leonard * Emil Lang - Gregory Snegoff * Lyndsay * Wally Production Sometime in between 1988 and 1994, Malibu Comics contacted Carl Macek on the prospect of writing his own Robotech comic book series. Macek began planninh on a comic series, entitled The Children of Zor, that would have delve into the origin of the planets that were seen in The Sentinels. Macek claimed that he would have done the series with a "Macek style," noting that any risk or bizarre style was essentially removed from his scripts of The Sentinels when he resorted to a Star-Trek-esque layer of dialogue. Due to time constraints, he was unable to do the project. By 2008, Macek had began work on a planned series wishing to look into the universe of the cancelled Robotech II: The Sentinels series - but instead of focusing on the Sentinels storyline or the characters original to the show. This product would feature a new set of characters and an expanded look at the Sentinels universe. His untimely death in 2010 left the project incomplete, but notes, outlines, and even partial scripts were left by him and were passed on to his successor, Tommy Yune. Harmony Gold officially announced the new series at Anime Expo 2014, and the Kickstarter opened at 2:00 PM on 4 July, 2014. The Kickstarter campaign was chosen to removed corporate tampering in the Robotech storyline; bringing the design of Carl Macek straight to the Robotech fandom. Bringing the funding the fans also helped eliminate the chance of loss of funding. The $500,000 will go towards completely designing and producing a pilot episode. These designs and character mods will be reusable from story-to-story, so the costs of producing a more in the series will be significantly lower than the costs of producing the pilot. Any costs exceeding the $500,000 will go straight to the production of more in the series. In the first 24 hours, the Kickstarter raised $35,723 of their goal, allotting to about 7%. In the first week, over $100,000 were raised; about 21%. By two weeks, the rate of increase had been cut in half, as it reached 31% by then. By week three, the Kickstarter had reached only 36%. external links * The project's Kickstarter Category:Content Category:Robotech episodes